


Interfering With Destiny

by Fun_Fun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is Padmé, Angst, Blind To The Force, Bodyswap, Fluff, Humor, Padmé is Anakin, Plot Bunny, Pregnant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Fun/pseuds/Fun_Fun
Summary: Anakin and Padmé have switched bodies!
Kudos: 9





	1. Not Her Diplomatic Self

_Amidst a typical senate hearing, Padmé is touching herself beginning to panic. Mesmerizing herself, she is using her fingers to trace the outline of her face, having astonishment of her every contour. A_ _moment later, Padmé is staring at a long strand of her hair as another Senator notices her visibly curious behavior._

_Muttering a few words to herself,_ _Padmé becomes more upset surprising her to speak in her own voice._ _Padmé keeps talking to herself starting to hyperventilate._

Senator Bail Organa: What's the matter Senator Amidala? You seem distraught. Shall I ask for a recess to reconvene this to a later date?

Padmé: _Senator Amidala_? _No_ , what's happened? I can't feel her presence anymore! _No_ , if _I'm_ her, then where is she? Is _she_ me? I _need_ to feel her!

Bail Organa: Is it your pregnancy making you sad? I'm here to help you anyway I can Senator Amidala. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you.

Padmé: _I'm_ pregnant from _myself_ and my visions of the child birth is terrifying! [ _Padmé gently touches her stomach holding life_ ]

Bail Organa: Give me your hand, I'll help you up so you can recompose yourself.

_Ignoring the Senator's hand,_ _Padmé tries to get up from the Senate seat herself, but being pregnant proves even this is now a complication as she falls into her seat._

_Emotional and full of frustration,_ _Padmé slaps Bail Organa's hand away as she tries again to get up and this time she is successful._

Bail Organa: I only wanted to help, you are clearly not your diplomatic self today.

_Further paying no attention to Senator Organa,_ _Padmé leaves walking to the senate landing bay feeling as if in a daze, luckily finding Padmé's ship fairly quickly._

_Entering Padmé's ship, using Padmé's womanly hips to sit in Padmé's seat feels so different. Shifting in her seat, C3PO innocently interrupts accidentally frightening her._

_A nervous wreck by this point, Padmé sets the course for Padmé's apartment as C3PO absentmindedly hunches over her._

C3PO: Lady Padmé, oh dear, what ever is wrong with you? I mustn't see you this way.

_In an angry emotional outburst by being called Lady, Padmé attempts to force choke C3PO, but this proves useless without the force connection, so she lowers her hand._

_C3PO hides as Padmé begins a Jedi breathing technique to try to meditate herself._

_As the ship lands, Padmé now breathing at a normal rate leaves the ship and C3PO._

_Entering her apartment, Padmé_ _quickly_ _walks toward a mirror staring into the reflection of her own vibrant brown eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with of her wife. These are now the eyes she uses to see out of._

[](https://imgbb.com/)

_Reaching behind to feel her long brunette hair cascading down her back. Padmé nods her head back and forth feeling her hair swish across from side to side._

_Distractingly bringing Padmé's hair in front of her face, Padmé stares in bewilderment at having her wife's hair. Following her_ _hair down, a slender hand feels her gown accidentally making contact with her breasts. Gently cupping her breasts sends a tingle throughout her body which startles her as she refocuses._

Padmé: I need to find out where Padmé's soul is, this is so frustrating without the use of the force! I need to know where her essence I've grown so accustomed to feeling is!

_Moments pass as_ _Padmé paces in circles soon tiring her pregnant body. Carefully sitting down,_ _Padmé stretches her smooth legs extending them on her couch._

_Taking off_ _Padmé's shoes feels almost too good to be true as she places her bare feet back on the couch. Padmé soon stretches her whole body._

_Night falls on the Coruscant apartment as Padmé falls asleep from exhaustion on the couch peacefully laying her head on her manicured hand._

_On the landing bay outside, Anakin lands his yellow interceptor starship before quickly entering the couple's high rise loft. It startles him yet puts him at ease to see_ _Padmé sleeping, although it's surreal to see his former female body from this perspective._

_Gently holding under Padmé's knees and lower back, Anakin lifts and carries Padmé to their bed. Placing her carefully on the mattress, Anakin lightheartedly runs fingers through Padmé's long brunette hair as she opens her_ _radiant_ _brown eyes._

Padmé: Padmé?! Is that you in my body? I don't have access to the force anymore!

Anakin: It is I, I'm here Ani. I had no idea the force is _this_ strong in you. The force is unlike anything I've ever imagined! I'm lucky I haven't lost my mind so far!

Padmé: Well I was born with the force, so I never knew life without it until now. To be force blind is overwhelming. My most valuable sense is gone, I mean well you have it.

Anakin: How did _this_ happen Ani? _Us trading lives._ One moment I'm at a senate meeting, the next I'm in my husband's body not knowing how to answer Obi-Wan.

Padmé: Oh no, what did you do Padmé? We were in the middle of a mission and Obi-Wan was already complaining I wasn't listening enough.

Anakin: I did what any reasonable wife suddenly waking in their force sensitive husband's body would do. I started screaming unfortunately unable to control the force in front of Obi-Wan before flying here to my apartment.

Padmé: _I'm never going to make it as master on the Jedi consul._

_To be continued..._


	2. Padmé’s Apartment

_Unique barely describes the feeling of_ _the flip-flopped couple to observe their former body inhabited by their_ spouse's _soul. Both constantly_ reminded _of their anatomy with every move._

_Holding his mechanical hand to his forehead, Anakin tries to calm his mind from not only having Anakin's body, but from the sheer intensity of the force, feeling the connection to everything is exhilarating._

_Staggeringly Padmé_ _rises to stand up, as well as to look up to the taller Anakin. She feels awkward being the smaller wife walking with Padmé's womanly hips as well as wearing an elegant gown over her bosoms she keeps peaking at._

Padmé: _Being you_ makes me so short, I'm not used to looking up to you. I've seen myself as a Jedi on training holograms before, _never_ like this.

Anakin: [ _Force lifting a decorative souvenir, despite struggling, is very thrilling_ ] This is incredible, I mean _I'm_ technically a _Jedi_!... _Oh my stars_! _I'm._ a. Jedi!

Padmé: _Hold on_ , being a Jedi is more than just a body, from an early age the Jedi academy abducts force sensitive younglings to mold and do their bidding in all areas of focus _including_ the force.

Anakin: I know, _I know_ , you've told me more times than the Coruscant sun has set, however _I've_ never been force sensitive _until now!_ _How about_ until we figure out what forced _us to switch lives_ , _you_ train _me_ and become _my secret mentor_?

_Overlooking her non-force agitation, Padmé touches her former lightsaber using her delicate fingers to snatch the sword off Anakin's Jedi belt and practice swings nearly falling over due to her unfamiliar balance._

Padmé: I have _never_ lost my balance trying to swing before, this is so frustrating! [ _Yanking on her dress, Padmé feels the stylistic fabric is too constricting_ ]

_In a flashing moment of rage, Padmé throws her former unignited lightsaber bouncing off the wall as she frustratingly looks up readjusting her long brunette hair!_

Anakin: Please calm down Ani, our _situation_ is stressful but it's not good for the baby to be upset. Everything a mother does affects the baby.

_Frowning with Padmé's lips and squeezing her feminine fists, Padmé glares at Anakin in a way he never did with that body._

Anakin: _Oh dear,_ where did _that_ look come from? I didn't know _my face_ could make a look _that_ dark.

Padmé: I have a _baby inside of me_ Padmé _! I'm_ not supposed to be the one with _this_ baby! _I'm_ supposed to be _your_ Jedi protector, but I'm now lost to the force.

_Placing a reassuring gloved hand on Padmé's shoulder, Anakin fakes confidence despite being afraid himself to the emotionally rattled Padmé._

Anakin: We'll figure this out Ani, if there's one person that can overcome _any_ obstacle, it's you. [ _Lifting her chin up with Anakin's mechanical hand, Padmé looks sad_ ]

Padmé: It pains me, yet a benefit of us _trading lives_ is if my visions of you dying during childbirth comes to be, I'd much rather die in your place, as long as you live.

 _Reaching an emotional limit, Padmé begins to cry very hard as Anakin embraces her for support._ [ _Padme's tears fall over Anakin's tunic as he holds her_ ]

Anakin: Don't say such things, we'll figure out why we're living each other's life, solve it and then with the baby, we'll be a happy family like we're always meant to be!

_Wiping away her tears, Padmé stares at her hopeful spouse doubting his positivity._

Padmé: Hope may not be an option Padmé, I saw a vision of you dying in childbirth, just as I had a premonition of my mother dying on Tatooine. The force is never wrong.

Anakin: Well maybe I will see a different vision? I mean I've never had one before, then again I _couldn't_ before.

_Shutting his eyes to concentrate, Anakin feels too much of a connection to his surroundings at first, then focuses hard trying to see anything of their future fate._

_Moments pass as Anakin continues to attempt to have a vision of the force, meanwhile Padmé is calming down eating a rare fruit due to an odd pregnant craving._

_Suddenly in a vision, a quick, cloudy, confusing presence is felt, but not what is expected._

Anakin: _Wait_! I'm sensing someone! _Oh no_ , I'm sensing a presence _very angry_ at you Ani.

Padmé: Likely there is countless in the galaxy _very angry_ at me Padmé, I'm closer than ever to end the Clone Wars.

Anakin: _No_ , the _you_ they're angry at feels like a different you, a broken _you_.


End file.
